Doi
by shyxa
Summary: Summary: AU. Iya sih, temen gue yang satu ini, baik, ganteng, pinter, meski doi nggak bisa main tetris. Tapi ... dia juga gay. Yah nggak ada pengaruhnya juga sih buat gue.
Ganteng, ceklis.

Pinter, ceklis.

Anak orang kaya, ceklis.

Punya kakak penyayang dan nggak kalah gantengnya, ceklis.

Kakaknya nggak bisa dimiliki karena udah _taken_ sama orang lain, ceklis.

"Rin, lo udah PR Indonesia belum? Gue bingung nih yang ini." Gue mendongak dan melihat sesosok cowok berambut yang udah gue hina-hina dari dulu sebagai gaya pantat ayam menghampiri gue sambil bawa buku PR-nya.

"Udah, ini mah gampang, bentar." Gue ambilah buku PR gue dari dalam ransel kesayangan yang udah setahunan ini nemenin gue. Nggak perlu banyak omong, langsung gue kasihin tuh buku ke orang yang duduk di bangku samping gue.

" _Thanks_ ya. Gue nyontek dulu."

Rada males, ceklis.

"Pagi, Sas."

"Sasuke~! Lo udah PR Indo belum? Gue nyontek ya plissss?"

"Sas, pagi. Berduaan aja lo sama Karin."

Gue mendengus geli. Sekali lagi gue menoleh ke samping.

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Orang tuanya punya restoran tiga dan sukses tiga-tiganya. Kakaknya kuliah di luar negeri. Denger-denger pas nanti lulus SMA cowok ini juga bakal ditendang ke luar negeri.

Oh iya.

Sayang.

Sasuke itu—

—gay.

 **X.x.X**

 **Doi**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **AU, ( _very_ ) OOC, **_**typo(s).**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **AU. Iya sih, temen gue yang satu ini, baik, ganteng, pinter, meski doi nggak bisa main tetris. Tapi ... dia juga gay. Yah nggak ada pengaruhnya juga sih buat gue.**

 **X.x.X**

Gue udah temenan sama dia dari SMP. Deket pun karena dulu gue sama dia temen sebangku. Orangnya asyik, serius. Dia hobi main PSP dan hobi dikalahin sama gue. Ya iyalah, sok-sokan nantang ujung-ujungnya K.O mulu. Mulut aja gede tapi _skill_ main _game_ jauh di bawah gue. Gue yaqin pake qalqalah kalau dia main tetris aja nggak bisa.

Terus ngapain beli PSP?

Katanya sih buat gaya-gayaan.

Emang dasar holang kaya apapun sah sih ya.

Apalah daya gue. Kalau dibandingin, kekayaan gue sama dia tuh udah kayak sebutir nasi banding semangkok nasi. Ngerti, kan sejauh apa? Tapi begitu-begitu juga doi baik sih. Kadang gue suka dianter pulang atau ditraktir makan.

Nggak, gue nggak miskin. Jangan mikir berlebihan deh. Ini mah dianya aja yang terlalu kaya. Gue mah apa atuh. Butiran sukhoi.

Bermula dari duduk sebangku itu, gue perlahan-lahan jadi ngerti doi orang yang kayak gimana.

Normal.

Iya, normal.

Kecuali orientasinya yang belok.

Gue nggak nyalahin siapa-siapa di sini.

Oh nggak.

Gue nyalahin Mas Itachy.

Pasti dia, kan yang bikin Saskey jadi begini? IYA, KAN?!

Gimana Sasuke nggak belok kalau dari cerita yang gue denger dari Tante Mikoto doi masih sering diceritain dongeng dan minum susu hangat sebelum tidur sama Mas Itachy? Sasuke udah puber, noh buktinya suaranya nge- _bass_ gitu. Mungkin awalnya dia hanya sayang biasa namun seiring berlalunya waktu timbulah benih-benih tjintah yang membuatnya buta akan dunia.

Dan gue pas dikasih tau itu ... syok.

Iyalah syok jelas. Hampir dua taun duduk bareng, terus nggak ada angin nggak ada apa, dia tetiba ngomong gitu. Mana sejauh ini dia nggak nunjukin tanda-tanda gitu lagi.

Gue masih inget banget.

Hari itu, 20 Januari 20XX.

Lo tanya kenapa gue inget?

Karena waktu itu ada pembagian hasil UAS dan gue jatuh saking kagetnya dan gue jatuh di pinggir bangku gue dan dia ngeliat rok gue kesingkap dan dia bilang,

' _Oh lo nggak pake apa-apa selain_ underwear _? Eits, tenang-tenang, gue nggak akan terangsang ini lagian jadi jangan marah'._

Lah, kan dafuk banget. Poinnya ngomong gitu _out of nowhere_ itu apa coba. Tapi setelah gue pikir-pikir lagi kalimat itu, kesimpulan yang gue dapet ya dia nggak suka perempuan.

Dan nggak berapa lama kemudian doi sendiri yang bilang ke gue.

Awalnya gue rada ngejauh, bukan karena nggak suka tapi guenya masih dalam _state_ syok. Tapi itu juga cuman bertahan seminggu. Minggu depan ada ulangan Basa Sunda dan berhubung Sasuke anak Yogya yang nggak ngerti apa-apa mau nggak mau terpaksa nyontek punya gue. Untung gurunya waktu itu sibuk main HP.

(Jujur sih, gue mah nggak tahan sama _kitty eyes_ -nya si Sasuke) (nggak tahan pengen ambil kantong plastik terdekat makanya gue mau ngasih jawaban gue)

Tapi dia anaknya nggak macem-macem kok. Ketika temen-temennya pada ngerokok dan minum-minum, dia mah alim. Salatnya juga ... rada bolong-bolong sih. Tapi dibandingin sama yang lain segitu mah dia rajin banget (terus yang lain semales apa). Ngajinya juga khatam kok alhamdulillah meski khatamnya itu pas SD.

Yah gue mah dia bisa baca Alquran aja syukur, kirain _stuck_ di Iqro.

 _Sorry_ ya, standar gue buat dia emang rendah. Bodo amat dia banyak yang suka, di mata gue dia lebih kayak adek yang harus gue lindungi, manjaan lagi anaknya. Dan terkadang nyebelin.

Mana hvmv pula. Gue, kan jadi sering godain dia. Ada tuh temen sebangkunya yang sekarang, namanya Namikaze Naruto. Beneran deh, si Naruto Naruto ini ganteng manis gitu. Gue sering ngejailin dia dengan bawa-bawa Naruto. Eh tapi dianya malah cuman senyam-senyum doang dan kadang ketawa kecil.

Terus gue ngomongin Neji. Dia ketua OSIS. Ganteng tapi cueknya minta ampun. Terus menurut temen gue yang satu klub sama dia, si Neji ini keras kepala. Konservatif gitu deh orangnya.

Pas gue tawarin ke doi, dia cuman senyum.

Gue tawarin Sai, dia malah pasang wajah 'yang bener aja lo?'.

Terus kalau Kiba, dia malah geleng-geleng kepala.

Sekalian aja gue tawarin Pak Jiraiya.

Eh dia ketawa.

Gue tawarin Tsunade, dia bilang _'Bolehlah boleh'._

Sakura gue tunjuk, _'Manis juga nih'._

Tapi lama-lama gue heran.

' _Ih gue baru nyadar kalau Tonton sama Kyuubi manis juga.'_

' _Rin, bonekanya lucu deh.'_

' _Rin lo coba merasakan dingin dan sejuknya sentuhan tembok ini, Rin.'_

' _Lo ngerasa nggak kalau burung yang di jam gantung itu ganteng?'_

' _Rin, gue takut. Semalem gue kehilangan jam tangan gue dan paginya gue masih belum bisa nemuin. Gimana ini? Gue takut dia nangis dan kesepian karena nggak ada di pergelangan tangan gue.'_

Mungkin diagnosisnya ketuker.

Antara gay sama gila.

 **X.x.X**

Keuntungan punya temen gay.

Satu, lo nggak usah takut doi terangsang atau gimana-gimana ketika lo cuman pake baju ketat atau sekedar kaus kedodoran dan celana pendek yang minim banget.

'Rin nggak bisa apa lo pake baju sopanan dikit elah.'

'Paan sih. Lo terangsang juga kagak.'

'Ya tapi, kan tetep aja gue risih liatnya.'

'Bodo.'

Dua, lo nggak usah takut dia ngapa-ngapain lo ketika kalian tidur bareng yang bahkan ketika bangun jarak wajah lo dari dia kurang dari sepuluh senti.

'Sas, gue tidur samping lo ya.'

'Eh? Apa? Oh iya tidur aja.'

'Gue peluk lo nggak apa-apa ya.'

'Hn.'

Dan tiga, lo nggak bakal khawatir bakal diintip atau semacamnya ketika lo minta dia nemenin lo di kamar mandi.

'Sas, pegangin pintunya dari luar. Nggak ada kuncinya nih.'

'Iya, tapi cepetan.'

Seenggaknya, gue punya pemikiran ini sampe hari di mana wisudaan anak SMA pun datang.

 **X.x.X**

Gue duduk dempet banget sama doi. Toh doinya juga nggak risih jadi gue _fine-fine_ aja. Di tangan gue sama Sasuke ada sepiring kue yang disediakan pihak sekolah buat acara kelulusan hari ini. Kuenya enak dan karena Sasuke nggak terlalu suka manis, dari tadi doi sibuk nyuapin gue buat ngabisin kue punya dia. Padahal kue di tangan gue belum abis, tapi ya udahlah.

Sasuke, sumpah, hari ini dia ganteng banget. Dia pake jas dan celana warna abu-abu, kemeja putih, dan dasi item. Rambutnya disisir rapi dan wajahnya rada di- _make up_. Andai dia nggak gay, gue gaet dia buat jadi pacar gue.

Oh iya, Sasuke dapet sertifikat sebagai murid laki-laki dengan nilai UN terbaik nomor satu sesekolah. Sedangkan gue dapet sertifikat sebagai murid perempuan dengan _score_ TOEFL tertinggi kedua sesekolah. Untuk beberapa hal, gue seneng karena nilai score TOEFL Sasuke bahkan nggak masuk tiga besar.

Dan mungkin ini menjelaskan kenapa dia selalu kalah dalam main _game_.

Setelah acara itu, langsung masuk acara hiburan. Bintang tamu pengisi acara pun udah mulai menghibur _meanwhile_ gue dan doi yang nggak suka keramaian langsung menepi ke salah satu kelas yang nggak dikunci.

Gue sama dia duduk di bagian depan, tepat depan papan tulis sebelah-sebelahan—sebangku. Di situ Sasuke mulai cerita. Doi bilang dia beneran mau dikirim ke luar negeri.

Gue pikir doi mau dikirim jadi TKI ke Hongkong sebelum akhirnya gue sadar dia mau dikirim sebagai pelajar.

... iya, pelajar TKI, kan?

Gue nangis sedangkan Sasuke udah nafsu pengen nyelupin kepala gue ke kuah baksonya Mang Orochi.

"Lo bener-bener ya, Rin. Ya nggak lah! Gue dikirim buat belajar! Lo pikirannya buruk mulu sih kalau soal gue," Sasuke nusuk pipi gue pake telunjuknya terus ngedorong pipi gue pelan.

"A-abisnya ... lo wajahnya prihatin gitu. Wajah-wajah yang kayaknya ditakdirkan untuk dihanyutkan di Sungai Cikapundung tau nggak. Kan gue jadi kasihan sekaligus khawatir, Sas."

"Rin ... plis ... serendah itu kah diriku di matamu?"

"Iya, rendah banget emang. Lo main tetris aja kalah mulu gimana gue nggak prihatin."

Sasuke teriak frustasi sebelum akhirnya menghela napas lelah. Kemudian doi nopang dagunya pake tangan kiri dan ngeliat ke gue yang duduk di samping kanannya.

"Rin."

"Hm?"

"Lo masih percaya gue gay?"

"Masih. Kan lo sendiri yang bilang. Lagian kalau gue perhatiin, tingkah lo ke cowok itu rada beda sih."

"Masa?"

"Iya, serius."

Bentar bentar bentar. Kok gue nyium sesuatu yang nggak beres ya? Apaan sih kok tiba-tiba bahas ginian? Lagian itu, kan isu lama. Ya ... ini udah pernah dibahas pas SMP dulu toh?

"Gue cuman jail aja karena lo-nya sendiri juga tukang jail." Lho?

"Hah? Paan sih?"

"Tapi ngeliat reaksi lo, gue malah keterusan."

"Bentar. Lo ngomong apa sih, Sas?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rin, dari awal ... sebenernya gue bukan gay."

"..."

"Dan gue malah jatuh cinta sama lo."

"... lo pernah nyium knalpot mobilnya Bu Ino, nggak?"

"Gue mah meningan nyium bibir lo, Rin."

.

.

.

"ANJIR SAS LO BERCANDA APA SERIUS NIH?! KITA PERNAH TIDUR BARENG BAHKAN KE KAMAR MANDI BARENG KAMVRETTT!"

 **Owari**

Halo!

Kangen sama mereka ya ampun :"D

Pengen nulis pake tema mantan nih, tapi ceritanya mereka udah kerja. Tapi bingung merekanya kudu punya pekerjaan apa. Jadinya malah nulis beginian dulu deh. Ini pun karena terinspirasi dari salah satu postingan di FB.

Dan judulnya ... ya kalian-kalian tau lah ya aku nggak bisa bikin judul :"D

Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca cerita ini!


End file.
